Shugo chara ! : Itsuki Story
by Lyrawolf18
Summary: Venez suivre les aventures de la sœur disparut d'Ikuto et Utau, Itsuki Tsukiyomi Dans cette histoire alternative de Shugo Chara !
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Bonjour je suis Amu, au départ j'était seulement une fille sans histoire mais j'ai découvert que jetait une chara master capable d'utiliser la magie mais assez parler aujourd'hui ce n'est pas mon histoire que je vais vous raconter mais la leurs.

Notre histoire se déroule a Tokyo, c'est dans cette ville que se trouvait une famille un peu particulière Composé des parents et de leurs trois enfants, un garçon l'aînée et deux fille

L'aînée était très proche de sa sœur cadette, leurs ressemblances était tels qu'on les croyais jumeaux même si ils avait 1ans de différence c'était une famille heureuse, mais un jour le père disparut sans laisser de trace

La mère accablait par le chagrin tomba malade et plus tard épousa un homme cruel Un jour ce fut au tour de la sœur cadette de disparaître avec les années on perdit espoir de la revoir Mais l'aînée lui n'a jamais perdue espoir certain qu'un jour il la retrouverait

Et il était tjs la a l'attendre a regarder la ville depuis le toit du building de la ou il est enchaînée alors que celle ci était plus prêt qu'il ne pense et vous vous doutez bien qu'il depuis il ne sont jamais croisée

Mais le destin peut prendre différente facette et j'en suis témoin

Et c'est la que notre histoire commence


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 : Retrouvaille inattendue

Ahhh !

La nuit un soir de pleine lune un homme courait ou plutôt fuyait quelque chose, alors que d'en haut perché sur une lampe une silhouette noire cachant son visage d'une capuche et d'un masque l'observée jusqu'à lui sautait dessus

Homme : Pitié !

... : Je te ferait rien si tu me dis se que j'ai envie d'entendre

Homme : Ok ok que voulez savoir

... : Dis moi tout se que tu sais sur Easter

Lendemain

Bipp bipp Boum

Itsuki : Saleté de réveil

... : Suki ! lève toi le petit déjeuner est prêt

Itsuki : J'arrive *Baille*

*Va vers son placard et ouvre pour trouver son uniforme scolaire noir*

Itsuki : Au revoir mon lit et bonjour les cours, quel ennuis

Apres s'etre habille, coiffé et maquille elle descendit les escalier pour trouver un homme de 30ans assis a table

... : Bonjour ma suki

Itsuki : Bonjour oncle Genjiro

Genjiro : Bien dormis ?

Itsuki : Si on veut

Genjiro : Tjs ces insomnies

Itsuki : Bon faut j'aille a l'école

Genjiro : Veille a ne pas finir encore dans une bagarre

Itsuki : S'a serait bcp mieux si jetait scolarisé a la maison comme avant

Genjiro : Tu sais que c'est la décision de ta mère

Itsuki : Oui je sais bon a plus*s'en va*

Genjiro : *Soupir* *regarde une photo sur l'étagère* Oh Aruto voila déjà 9 ans que tu es partis et que tu m'a laisse la garde de t'a fille on cela v'a t'il nous mener

Pendant ce temps Itsuki marchait tranquillement a son école

... : Tu sais on pourrait aller beaucoup plus vite si tu veux Mia! et tu aurais pu prendre ta moto

Itsuki : Pas envie et tant pis si j'arrive en retard *baille*

... : Tu a l'air fatigue mia!

Itsuki : Tkt je dormirait en cours

... : Super idée tellement ennuyeux ces cours Mia!

Itsuki regarda le ciel a nostalgie

... : Tu pense encore a lui

Itsuki : Ne dis pas de bêtise

Itsuki se mit a marcher plus vite en direction de son école sachant que se serait une journée a dormir sur sa table

Eleve : Oh regarde c'est Selina Kuroneko

Eleve : Elle trop cool ! et ses chansons s'a me donne des frisons

Itsuki soupira est se rendormir sur sa table de cours

Du coté d'Ikuto :

Lui était en haut du bâtiment du bâtiment d'easter profitant un peu de sa tranquillité jusqu'à se qu'une certaine personne vienne perturbé sa tranquillité et vienne le serrer dans ses bras par derrière

Utau : Ikuto

Ikuto : Utau pas maintenant

Utau : C'est jamais le moment, autrefois tu laissez tout le temps Itsuki le faire pkoi pas moi

Ikuto : Pas qu'elle n'était pas une sœur collante comme une ventouse, il n'y avait qu'elle

Utau : Quand sera tu près a l'accepter, elle est partit Ikuto, elle ne reviendra jamais

Ikuto : Peut être mais je ne perd pas espoir

Utau : Ikuto voyons tu te fais du mal

Ikuto : Laisse moi

Utau : Non je suis justement venue pour te demander un service

Ikuto : Et qu'elle service ?

Utau : Viens au studio avec moi

Ikuto : Non

Utau : Allez pour te changer les idées s'il te plait Ikuto *d'une voix mignonne*

Ikuto : *Soupir* Très bien mais tu promet de me lâcher après

Utau : Oui tout se que tu voudra

Du cote d'Itsuki :

Elle de son cote pris sa moto et roula jusqu'à un bâtiment ou une femme l'attendais a l'entrée

... : Bonjour Itsuki

Itsuki : Bonjour manager

Aio : Voyons je t'ai dis de m'appeler Aio quand on est pas en public

Itsuki : Qu'elle est le programme aujourd'hui ?

Aio : Séance d'enregistrement

Itsuki : Très bien allons y

Arrivé dans la salle Itsuki mis un casque attendant le signal

Aio : Prêt ?

Itsuki : *Hoche la tête*

Aio : Go

Plus tard

Itsuki : Je reviens je vais me prendre a boire

Aio : Ok met pas trop longtemps

Au distributeur sans le vouloir Itsuki a percute un groupe d'homme

Homme : Regarde ou tu va ! fillette

... : C'a va se passer comme ça

Itsuki : *mumure* Yori non j'ai promis pas de bagarre

... : Chara change!

Deux oreille de chat apparaissent

Itsuki : Fillette ! tu t'es vu blanc bec

L'homme se retourna et la pris par le col

Homme : Que qu'elles a dit la cosplayeuse

Itsuki : Oh merde *se met a courir*

Homme : Et reviens ici, attrape la !

Itsuki : Merci beaucoup Yori maintenant on les a au cu

Yori : J'essayait d'aider

Itsuki continua de courir mais en tournant sur le cote elle percuta quelqu'un et finissent au sol

Itsuki : Aille

Utau : Ikuto, regarde ou tu vas

Ikuto : Ouch

Itsuki : Dsl

Et c'est alors qu'en relèvent la tête, les deux têtes a cheveux bleu se regardent dans les yeux, les yeux bleu rencontre ceux du violet améthyste Itsuki réalisa qui se trouva devant elle part terre

Itsuki : * Penses * Ikuto!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2 : J'en suis certain, c'est toi

Itsuki : (Merde comment je vais m'en sortir)

Ikuto : On ne se serais pas déjà vu quelque part ?

Itsuki : C'est comme ça que tu drague les filles

Ikuto : Hein quoi pas du tout

Itsuki : Et ben je ne suis pas intéressé

Ikuto : Je ne vous draguer pas

Itsuki : Mon œil, de toute façon tu n'est pas mon genre

Ikuto : Puis que je vous dit que...

... : Elle doit pas être bien loin chercher la

Itsuki : Désolé mais on va devoir se quitter, a plus mauvais dragueur

Ikuto : Attendez qu'elle est votre nom

Itsuki : Pourquoi je le donnerais a un pervers comme toi, désolé je dois filer

Itsuki fila droit vers l'ascenseur

Homme : Elle est la, je vais t'avoir sale peste

Homme : Attend j'arrive

Boum!

Ils se sont cogne

Itsuki : Ouille bye bye

Homme : Attend un peu Paff!

Il s'est prit les portes de l'ascenseur

Itsuki : *soupir*J'ai eu chaud

Yori : On a eu de la chance Mia!

Itsuki : Bon sang pourquoi Ikuto était t'il la, j'ai cru mourir

Yori : Tu es vraiment dans la merde *rigole*

Itsuki : La ferme Yori c'est ta faute si on en ait la

Aio : Ah te voila enfin

Itsuki : Désolé j'ai eu un souci mais tout va bien reprenons

Du cote d'Ikuto :

Ikuto : Cette fille elle

Utau : Elle te ressembler, tu crois qu'elle est

Ikuto : Je n'en suis pas sur

Utau : Impossible cette personnalité ce n'est pas elle

Ikuto : Humm

Du cote d'Itsuki :

Itsuki : Enfin termine

Aio : N'oublie pas que demain soir tu as un concert

Itsuki : Ne t'en fais pas, je serais a l'heure

Itsuki quitta le studio et roula en moto jusqu'à un Parc elle marcha quelque minute avant de grimper a un arbre et de regarder le coucher du soleil a l'horizon

Itsuki : Grand frère

Du cote d'Ikuto :

Ikuto : ...

Yoru : Tu pense a quoi dis Nya!

Ikuto : Peut être que finalement ce n'était pas elle Yoru

Yoru : Quoi ta sœur, je l'ai jamais vu alors

Ikuto : Laisse tomber

Ikuto marchait lui aussi pour finir dans le parc il entendit des bruits au dessus de lui et c'est la qu'il la vit en haut de l'arbre Itsuki remarqua sa présence et le vit elle aussi sa la fit paniquer et elle glissa de l'arbre pour être rattraper par lui et a nouveau ils se regarda dans les yeux

Ikuto : Itsuki?

Itsuki : Hein! *feuille qui tombe sur son nez*Atchoum!

Ikuto : *petit rire* Oui c'est bien toi

Itsuki : Hein ! tu te trompe je ne suis pas

Ikuto : Si c'est toi, je t'ai enfin retrouve petite sœur *gros câlin*

Itsuki : Arrête lâche moi

Ikuto : Et si je veux pas

Itsuki : J'ai dit lâche moi *coup de poing au la figure*

Ikuto finit par la lâcher

Ikuto : Aille ça mal tu sais

Itsuki en profita pour s'enfuir

Ikuto : Non attend reviens

Elle continua a courir sans hésitation

Itsuki : Pourquoi pourquoi l'a t'il fallut que ce se passe comme ça

quelque minute plus tard

Genjiro : Ah te voila ma Suki bonne journée

Itsuki : Si on veut

Genjiro : Oh que's qu'il y a chérie

Itsuki : J'ai vu Ikuto aujourd'hui et il m'a reconnu

Du cote d'Ikuto :

Ikuto lui était dans sa chambre a se poser des questions il se leva et se dirigea vers son étagère et pris une peluche chat pour la serrer fort contre lui

Ikuto : Je vais te retrouver Itsuki


End file.
